One Amusement Park
by Red Dot Society
Summary: Another crazy crossover story from the authors of "One Island Five Boys": A normal day at the amusement park turns nightmarish when everyone there drops dead and becomes zombies except Katniss Everdeen, Father Dominic, Jace Wayland, Maximum Ride, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase.


**Yes, you heard that right: Katniss Everdeen (THG), Father Domonic (The Mediator), Jace Wayland (TMI), Maximum Ride, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. In an amusement park. With zombies. Presented to you by the authoresses of One Island Five Boys. Enjoy. **

**Rated T for utter nonsense. We don't own anything that we're not supposed to own. Reviews are always welcomed. :) **

* * *

The overly sweet scent of candied apples, popcorn, candy floss and sweat made Jace Wayland sorry he had ever fallen for that prank. He'd received a type-written letter a few hours earlier warning him of "impending doom" at the Happy Valley amusement park. Isabelle had told him it was probably a ruse and not to worry about, but no, Jace had to be sure. And now he regretted it. He had combed the entire park, side-stepping countless dropped ice creams, corn dogs, slushies and who knew what other liquids. There was no sign of anything demonic. Aside from maybe that creepy guy in the rabbit suit. Jace sighed and went to stand in line for the most dizzying roller coaster he could see. After such a let-down, he needed a burst of adrenaline.

* * *

Annabeth had never been to an amusement park before. Considering the fact that she is a demi-god and had to fight for her life against monsters that could smell her from miles away, hanging out at an amusement park had never appeal to her.

But of course, that was before she fell in love with Percy Jackson.

A couple of hours ago, they were hanging out at his apartment, watching TV when suddenly Percy sat up and said, "We should go to that new amusement park."

Annabeth turned away from the TV to look at him.

"Where did you get that idea, Seaweed Brain?"

Percy smiled at her, "You never been to one before right? So I'm going to take you."

"Now?" She asked as Percy pulled her up from the couch.

"Yeah." He caught her stare, "What?"

"But we're not prepared for -"

Percy cut her off, "Prepare for what? it's an amusement park, Annabeth. And if you're worried about monsters, don't be. You got

your knife and cap, I got Riptide and I'm invincible remember? Nothing can hurt me."

"But you have a weak spot..." She started.

"Which only you know," Percy grabbed her hand, "Come on, Wise Girl. Live a little. I promise it would be fun, after all amusement park are there to make people amused."

Annabeth smiled. "Fine, Seaweed Brain. Let's go."

And that was how they end up here, in Happy Valley, walking hand in hand passing rides and game booths.

"So what you want to play next?" Percy asked, looking around.

"How about the Haunted House?" Annabeth suggested.

"Are you serious? It's like the most boring thing ever."

She rolled her eyes, "If you're scared, you could just tell me."

Percy scoffed, "I'm not scared... I'm just..." he sighed, knowing that there is no way he could win the argument. "Fine."

She smirked. She always win.

* * *

The last place Maximum Ride would want to be in is an amusement park. Why? Every time the flock ends up in one, things tend to end in disaster. Like seeing your came-back-alive-half-brother-Eraser-who-was-trying-to-kill-you waiting at the exit right after you came off Splash Mountain in freaking Disney World. Observation: Amusement parks are crowded, open for attacks, and younger kids (especially kids with wings who are in some ways, suppose to save the world) can't resist them. Conclusion: Amusement parks are dangerous.

And so this was what happened when the flock heard that they were living twenty minutes away from Happy Valley amusement park when they're not saving the world.

"Pleasssssse, Max?" The Gasman pleaded.

"No."

"It's just an amusement park."

"You heard me, no."

"Pleeease? Maaaax?"

"I said no."

"But no one knows we're here. It's safe." Angel said.

"Max? Please?" Nudge said quietly. "It's been such a long time since we've had any fun."

At the end, after all the pleading and the irresistible Bambi eyes (and Fang smirking but not backing her up), Max had agreed, but not before she check the amusement park out first.

So here she was. Nothing evil-scientist related seems to be in her vicinity. Looking at the biggest roller coaster ride, Max made a mental note of not letting the Gasman have too many chocolate before going on it, which he definitely will. Gazzy+chocolate+roller coaster rides=...not pretty. She noticed a tall, blonde guy dressed in black standing in line for the roller coaster ride, looking bored. He seemed out of place compared to the hyperactive couple behind him. Except for that, nothing seemed out of place.

Fine. Amusement park trip it is.

* * *

Max was about to head toward the park exit when a tittering group of girls went to stand in line, followed by their boyfriends. They had unintentionally blocked Max's path; she was now trapped in the line. Max sighed. She didn't feel like fighting her way through the herd of trivial teenagers, so she decided to just go with it and enjoy a ride before she went back to her Flock.

One of the girls behind her was saying, " Oh, my god, do you guys see that priest? He's probably here to do that exorcism thingy."

"Oh, my god, what exorcism thingy?" another girl said.

"Oh, my god, didn't you hear? They say the Haunted House is like, actually haunted. Daddy said the park people called in a priest to get rid of the ghost."

"Shut the front door! No way!"

"Way!"

"I'm totally gonna tweet this."

Max turned to see where the girls were looking, she couldn't help herself. She saw a man in his mid-sixties, who was most definitely a priest. He was shaking hands with someone who looked like they worked at the park. They talked as they made their way toward the Haunted House.

Probably just a publicity stunt, thought Max, leaning against one of the metal barricades to organize the lines.

* * *

"It's like the Capitol," said Katniss quietly, looking around in hesitant amazement of the place called Happy Valley.

"Stickier, though," remarked Peeta, wondering what was making his shoes make those squelching noises. Though he didn't regret bringing Katniss here. It was worth it to see the look on her face as she followed the progress of a particularly loopy roller coaster. "No wonder Effie gave us these tickets. She wouldn't be caught dead here."

Katniss smiled. "That's true."

Peeta linked his fingers with Katniss's and faced the largest roller coaster in sight. "We're not ones to start small, are we?" he grinned. Katniss laughed and shook her head. The pair started moving toward the line, when Peeta suddenly stopped. "The bag with our packed lunch. We left it at the entrance!"

"I'll get it," said Katniss, but Peeta shook his head.

"No, I will; it's my fault. I'll meet you in the line, okay?"

But Peeta disappeared into the crowd before Katniss could answer.

* * *

Father Dominic wasn't surprise when he got the call.

Haunted Houses were popular for ghosts to go haunt because of the atmosphere and the props. Often the ghosts who are at the Haunted Houses weren't use to scaring people. Think of it as a training centre for the newly dead. Well, the ones that wanted to scare people anyway. These ghosts were usually easy to take care of because they are new to the scaring business so they usually can't do any harm. Father Dominic had the operators of the Haunted House closed down immediately so that visitors wouldn't disturb him during the exorcism. Father Dominic headed straight towards section where one of the visitors had last seen the ghost. The bedroom.

"It was bloody huge!" the visitor said, "It had robes on and carrying a staff."

"And what did he do to you exactly?" he asked,

"He murmured something and raised the staff right at me. I felt something go right through my heart but when I check, nothing actually went through my heart."

Father Dominic had sent the man to the amusement park's clinic and came straight here. So far, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. The bedroom was suppose to be the scariest part of the Haunted House with the bloody bed cloth and stuff.

"Come out, ghost. I know you're in here." Father Dominic spoke, his voice strong and steady. "I want to talk to you."

Silence.

He tried again. "I just want to know what business you have here. Just come out so we can talk."

Suddenly, he heard it. A sound coming from the other side of the room. A sound of deep laughter.

"You want to talk, old man? it said, "What good would that do?"

"It would help me know what your unfinished business is so I could help you to your next life."

"Next life?" it spate, still invisible to Father Dominic. "I don't have a next life! I was cursed by my master and until I do his bidding, I would remain cursed!"

"What is this bidding that your master wants you to do?" He said, trying to stall the ghost as long as possible.

"It is to curse all of the filthy humans in this damned place!" Slowly, Father Dominic could see a white outline of a hooded figure. It raised it staff above its covered face, " I will unleash the curse of my master, the Darkness of the Dark, and damned this place once and for all." Green light burst from the staff and went straight through the ceiling. Father Dominic tried to move but he was frozen. The ghost let out deep laugh. "This place will never be the same again!"

* * *

"I can't believe they actually called a priest." Annabeth said half to herself. "Are they serious?"

"The dude over there seems to think so," Percy said, pointing at the men just coming out of the back door of the Haunted House, muttering, "It was bloody huge..."

Annabeth and Percy were just about to leave when the green beam of light shot out from the Haunted House.

The ground shook. Hard. The beam of light wasn't just light; it seemed to be almost like a solid, living thing. Everyone within the beam's direct path was knocked onto the ground, Percy and Annabeth included. Percy covered Annabeth's body with his own, shielding her from the strange light. He felt the back of his neck prickle slightly with heat.

Outside the Haunted House, there was complete mayhem. Those who had not been knocked down by the light were running around screaming for their loved ones, screaming for themselves and just plain screaming because they didn't know what else to do. Jace Wayland swore loudly, thinking the light was some form of demon manifestation. Max suspected it was an explosion caused by some evil scientist, which, if that were the case, would have meant there was no way in hell the Flock were coming here.

Finally the light died down, though the screaming did not. Only now, it was joined by the eerie, high-pitched screaming of the thing Father Dom had come to exorcize. It laughed, hurtling itself toward the park's entrance, sealing it, locking out all those outside. Including a certain blue-eyed baker.

"Oh, my master will be so pleased!" screeched the ghost-thing gleefully. "A just end for the place and people who contributed to his unjust death!" As soon as the word 'death' left the ghost's mouth, people in the park started going limp. One by one, they dropped to the sticky ground, the life stolen out of them. "Ah, but there are worse things than death, aren't there?" the ghost said to himself, grinning maniacally. "Like being...undead!"

And with one last screech, he left Happy Valley's grounds.

Leaving the dead humans...who were not so dead anymore.

* * *

You okay?" Percy asked Annabeth as he helped her stand. Annabeth nodded.

"What just happened? There was this strange beam of light..." Percy said, staring at the Haunted House.

"Yes, Percy. I know what happened, I was next to you." Annabeth replied, her mind analysing the scene around her. Her hand went to back pocket where she kept her Yankee's cap. "Let's get out of here. I have a weird feeling."

Percy nodded, whenever either of them had a weird feeling, it would usually be their demigod instinct warning them against monsters.

But before they even moved, something threw itself directly at Percy. "Grrrrrr!"

What the-?" Percy shouted as he was pinned to the ground. He cursed in shock and disgust as what looked like a decaying human being tried to claw his face off. Quickly, Percy pulled out and uncapped Riptide, aiming the sword at the thing's head. With a sickening sound, the head came off and rolled across the floor.

Percy barely had time to feel sick when an invisible hand grabbed at his sleeve and pulled him out of the way of more charging things.

"We have to leave!" said Annabeth's voice.

"What about the mortals?"

"Look around! They're all...they're all...Well,_ look_!"

He did, horrified at the sight around him. Where there had been families and park employees only moments before, there were now greyish-green monstrosities. The word that came to Percy's mind was zombies.

"Okay, okay, getting out of here now!"

* * *

Okay. So that was weird. Really _weird_.

Max was just getting into the front of the line when the green light beamed out from the Haunted House and started knocking people out. She suspected it was some sort of explosion at first, but then discovered it wasn't. It was some sort of green light, but it had some sort of power. A weapon? Max's first instinct was to get out of there, but it was a complete chaos around her. Terrified people were running and screaming, blocking her path and sight. She tried to push through, but it was no use, even with her extra strength. And then the green light came in her direction, Max dodged, and she tried to tell the people around her to do the same, but their minds were too occupied with fear to listen, and the green light hit.

Chaos ceased, screams faded, and then suddenly it was silence. Like someone had pressed pause on a doomsday film. One second people were running and crying and screaming for their lives, the next moment, just...nothing. Despite all the strange things Max had seen, she had to admit, this was creepy.

She stood up slowly, doing a 360 around her. Everyone was knocked out flat on the ground. She bent down beside one, trying to inspect the damage.

Then she realized it wasn't so silent after all. Something groaned behind her. No, not just groan, but rather a sick, hungry and desperate moan. Like -

Max whirled around instantly, her adrenaline kicking in.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me." She said out loud in disbelief.

Because, holy crap, a _zombie_ was staggering towards her. A real life zombie. Well, as real_ life_ as zombies can get. But seriously, a _zombie_. With its decaying flesh and hanging limbs and empty eyes and all. Then there were more moans as more raised and staggered toward her.

She was getting circled. And out numbered even if she wanted to fight them. Not good.

She did the only thing she can. _Up and Away_, she thought.

But her wings didn't even get to their full fourteen feet when a body knocked into her and pinned her to the ground. Max yelled out in pain as the delicate bones in her right wing were shattered. Gritting her teeth, Max fought through the pain and kicked the chest of whoever had sent her toppling. The figure stumbled back into the metal barricades.

"Hey! Is that the thanks I get for saving your…?"

His voice trailed off. Max looked up to see the same tall blond she'd noticed before. He didn't look so bored now. In fact, his face was taking on an expression she could only describe as the "WTF?" look.

"You have…_wings_," he said slowly, as if making sure he chose the right word. "Wings. Holy crap, you have wings."

"Yeah, I drink too much Red Bull," said Max. Count on me to be sarcastic amidst a sea of zombies.

The blond guy only gaped for a moment before he snapped back into focus, pulling out what looked like a stick of uncomfortably sharp glass. "Get behind me," he said while simultaneously decapitating two zombies to his right.

* * *

**Written by filmyfurry, wolfienur, and LikeTheStars.**

**In case you were wondering, our six characters are spared from dropping dead and turning into zombies because: Annabeth/Percy are demigods, Jace is part Angel, Max is part avian, Father D is a holy man and Katniss is protected by Peeta's love. So there you go. :p**


End file.
